


Kept on a Tight Chain

by SlicedMilk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aggression, Bulges and Nooks, Dom!Mituna, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moirails, Ownership, Smut, Terminal Illnesses, Violence, collars and cuffs, rails with pails, sub!Kurloz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlicedMilk/pseuds/SlicedMilk
Summary: Kurloz snarls as he lunges, the chain attached to the collar tight on his neck goes taut, making him choke. The Signless jumps back just out of reach, eyes wide as the purple blood roars at him, his pupils thin slits."He's going to kill you one day" The Signless says to Mituna. Mituna uses the chain to pull Kurloz back to him, running a hand through the curly hair, Kurloz soothes, pupils going wide again, pressing his head into Mituna's chest and nuzzling him."No he won't."(An AU in which Kurloz got panfried instead of Mituna, and Mituna takes on responsibility of Kurloz, which involves chaining him up like an animal)





	1. Perfect as Pale

They were _inseparable_ , always hanging off of each other, they were forever touching one another, gentle fingers through hair, quiet little paps when neither of them needed it. Kurloz and Mituna were so helplessly pale for each other, but they'd never actually said it.

 

Kurloz was holding Mituna close, larger body curled around the smaller, both of them resting their hands on the other troll, just quietly content, Kurloz was drifting off to sleep, giving Mituna these tiny little purrs on the end of every relaxed breath he sighed out between them. Mituna moves in closer, big curious eyes looking over Kurloz's face as he cupped his cheek. making the taller troll open his eyes and look right back.

 

"We finally gonna make it official?" Mituna asks and then smiles, rubbing Kurloz's cheek, working some of the thick white face paint off with his thumb. Kurloz takes a breath and sighs, shifting slightly in Mituna's hands, pulling away from the hand on his cheek just a little bit

 

"I don't know" he sees the honeyblood frown, and it makes his pusher _ache_

 

"Why not?" Mituna doesn't mean to sound as offended as he does, Kurloz's eyebrows furrow for just a second and Mituna frowns more seeing that, he doesn't mean to be pushy, he smooths Kurloz's eyebrows with his thumb

 

"I'm not sure yet" Kurloz says quietly

 

"What **else** are we then?" Mituna sighs, almost frustrated. That makes Kurloz think, really think, they were pale, no question about it, there was nothing else, not a single hint of red or black or any other mix of anything. They were pale as stardust and diamonds, pale as honey and facepaint. If there's no question of if they're pale or not, why is he making Mituna question? That's just cruel, he smiles at Mituna gently

 

"Yeah you're right, let's make it official" the second those words leave Kurloz's lips Mituna is on them, kissing him happily, pulling in closer. Kurloz wraps his arms around him tighter, kissing back, they stay there like that, lay in Kurloz's bed, all warm and soft as they makeout the messiest and palest of all their lives.

 

From that moment on the two of them are glued to each other, they do everything together, sneak away from their ancestors and friends at every opportunity, secret meetings were they can plan them, anything to have the other with them as much as possible.

 

\---

 

One morning they're over Mituna's, Kurloz is wrapped around his little honeybee, purring quietly, he's half asleep, Mituna isn't. He's wriggling as he kisses up Kurloz's neck

 

"What do you want?" Kurloz asks gently, kissing Mituna's claws as they catch his lip

 

"I wanna bite you, scar you up" Mituna nips at his jaw to emphasize his point

 

"You wanna pale claim me?" Kurloz asks to clarify, opening his eyes to look at Mituna properly, who's already sliding his tongue across Kurloz's neck. Kurloz sighs, his head tipping back through instinct, his ears pressing back against his head submissively

 

"Fuck yes I do" Mituna purrs, licks him again, Kurloz's head goes even further back, showing off the underside of his chin and jaw, Mituna kisses him on the newly exposed skin, going over his scent gland, giving it some more attention until Kurloz is flooding off that pale smell that Mituna loves to smell on him. he drags his teeth down Kurloz's throat, going to where he can feel Kurloz's slow pulse under his skin, and _**bites**_.

 

Kurloz jerks as Mituna's double fangs slice into his jugular, it hurts _so bad_ but its _so **good**_ and he purrs loudly, he can't help it, being claimed is the most animal thing trolls can do, and it gets all his animal instincts to flare up, he presses harder against the fangs inside his throat as his bulge slides out of it's sheath and his nook pulses with heat, he knows Mituna can smell it, and they both knew this would happen. The rush of instincts makes Kurloz move slower, makes him nice and pliant for Mituna to do what he wants with him.

 

Mituna licks up the blood when he pulls back, purring at Kurloz, cooing at _his_ moirail, smiling as he looks at the marks of ownership. He slides Kurloz's little purple pajama shorts down, glad Kurloz doesn't wear anything underneath them. He pulls his own pajamas down as he goes back to Kurloz's lips and kisses him so pale, this is pale porn, this is literally pale porn and Kurloz blushes as Mituna's double bulges press into his nook. Kurloz lets out these noises half moan half sigh. Mituna slides his bulges into him, it's so pale, Kurloz is overwhelmed by how much he loves Mituna. Mituna fucks into him slow and sweet and by the end of it they're both moaning for each other, telling the other how desperately pale they are together. 

 

When they wake up in the evening the wounds on Kurloz's neck have closed, they're just scabs waiting to scar now. The two of them stay cuddled in bed long into the night, forgetting about their responsibilities for now, it's so easy when they're together.

 

\---

 

It's _so_ easy when thy're together and alone... less so when there are others around.

 

It's another one of those **fucking** aristocrat parties. Kurloz hates these, his Ancestor uses them to talk shit on lowbloods and blackflirt with the Signless _(who really isn't into it)_. Kurloz and Mituna aren't public with their relationship, but Kurloz sees he now has to be, he has to act before his most precious troll in the world is killed in front of him.

 

He's tripped, Mituna has tripped while trying to get past the Grand Highblood of all people. He's on the floor, looking up at Kurloz's ancestor, being snarled down at

 

"Motherfucker." the tyrant snarls down at the young honeyblood "What do you think you're doing?" he's going to hurt him. Mituna's ancestor, the psciioniic, is pushing through the party crowd to get there to stop the inevitable bloodbath.

 

But Kurloz gets there first.

  
He gets between his ancestor and his moirail and _screams_ out a roaring, snarl of a warning at his ancestor, pure rage and protectiveness obvious in his warning. they hiss at each other, everyone is staring. Everyone is surprised, no one has ever seen Kurloz rage like that, nor have they ever see anyone confront The Grand Highblood like that.

 

"Kurloz. **What** are you doing?" The Grand Highblood says slowly, he's staring down at Kurloz with those planet destroyer eyes, and Kurloz glares back, eyes sharp as fuck and keened to kill if he needs to

 

"He's my moirail." Kurloz snarls at him "If you hurt him, I will hurt _you_." that shocks everyone. Kurloz is stood over Mituna, protecting him, he's a highblood with a quadrant, even worse than that he's a makara with a quadrant, he will kill before he lets that quadrant get hurt and everyone knows that. His ancestor sighs, he looks disappointed

 

"Really? A pissblood?" Kurloz growls when he says that and they glare again, then Kurloz turns on his heel, picking Mituna up and carrying him out of the party, looking strong and confident despite how _fucking scared_ he is for his moirail.

 

\---

 

After that things get harder, their ancestors try to keep them apart, Kurloz is so **endlessly** busy and he can't even get to see Mituna at all for months. He's getting stressed, he isn't used to living without seeing his most precious little honeybee everynight. Eventually he says _'fuck it'_ and abandons the work he's been tasked with. He goes to Mituna's house but his ancestor has moved their family away. Kurloz goes to every single spot they used to meet up at, he's getting frantic, he needs Mituna badly, his pan is racing and his voodoos are **hissing**  they're so worked up and angry, he needs to be calmed, shoosh-papped, he needs it _so badly_ , his pan _aches_ , he feels dizzy. He goes back to his family's house and collapses, he curls up on the ground, he's too stressed, the animal side of him is shutting down, it's too much, the stress is physically hurting him.

 

When he wakes up he's been moved, he's on a medical platform, his moirail is cuddled into his chest, there's something soft over the top of them. Kurloz makes a _**devastated**_ noise hen his pan realizes he's finally with his moirail after so long and so much stress, and he pulls Mituna closer, impossibly closer. Mituna paps him quickly and less gently than normal to calm him faster

 

"shhh, shh, Kurloz, I got you" Kurloz makes these horrific needy noises, he starts to sob, he's hysterical, he needed Mituna badly for so long. It takes a long time for Mituna to get Kurloz better again, it takes a few nights, and then Kurloz is his usual calm self again, if not more attached to Mituna than ever before. It's clear to their ancestors that separating them won't help, and is virtually impossible now, the two snarl and hiss when people get too close. The pain of being separated is still so raw for them. Everyone leaves them to it, letting them readjust. Mituna spends a whole night turning Kurloz into mush by papping and shooshing him until he's a puddle of happy highblood goo, then he gives him another claim mark-this one on his shoulder-and fucks him real sweet and pale again, and everything feels right again


	2. The only thing he remembers

When the two of them had gotten over the forced separation, their friends _(well, Mituna's friends)_ had reached out and gotten them to come out more together, now they were public Mituna's friends wanted to help them. Kurloz doesn't actually have any friends other than Mituna, so getting to meet Mituna's friends is good, getting to meet people who don't immediately think he's there to kill them is good.

 

His friends try not to look at you like you're a monster.., but you haven't ever blamed anyone for doing that. Highbloods are dangerous, you could kill any of them in seconds. Latula is nice, her and Mituna flirt a lot, Kurloz think's it's cute, he tells Mituna he should go after her, they clearly like each other. Mituna blushes and tells him _'shut uuuuuuuup'_ whenever Kurloz brings it up, which makes Kurloz's chest fill with that unending pale, he loves Mituna so much and when he blushes because Kurloz is right about something he just reminds Kurloz how _much_ he loves him. Kurloz isn't so sure about the others. He supposes that Meulin is quite nice, he thinks she might want something from him, but Kurloz isn't really wanting that. Overall he enjoys their company, it's better than being lonely and it gives him more excuses to see Mituna.

 

It's on one of those nights when they're all out together that everything turns to shit.

 

The group of them are making their way to the shitty little cafe they spend a lot of their time at when they hear screaming from up the street. The group turn to see what's going on. There's a large vehicle barreling down the road, completely out of control, everyone is running out of the way, screaming. The group get themselves out of the way quickly. Kurloz holds onto Mituna's hand so he knows his precious little one is right there with him and safe. When they're out of the way, tucked into a shopfront, Mituna looks out and gasps

 

"Someone fell over!" He says, Kurloz looks out too, there's someone lying on the road, trying to get back up to run, the vehicle going right for them. Mituna lets go of Kurloz's hand and runs. Kurloz reaches after him, panic rising up in his chest.

 

"Mituna!"

 

"They need help!" Mituna darts over to the person, Kurloz starts to run to meet him, the vehicle is so close, he's running to try and save his moirail. He's never been so scared in his life, he has to get to Mituna **now**.  Mituna is crouched next to them now, and he looks up at the vehicle, it's so much closer than he thought and he does the only thing he can think of _(He doesn't actually really think, it's more instinctive, instinct to live.)_. His psionics spark between his horns before exploding out with power, he uses all the effort he can to force the vehicle to stop, and it does, only feet in front of them. His horns continue to spark as he grips his head, falling onto his back, he's over used them to an extreme, he writhes on the floor as he cries out. He can't see, his pan hurts, actually his whole body hurts from how badly he's messed up his pan.

 

Kurloz scoops him up in his arms, and for a few seconds he isn't sure what to do _(And then he is)_. His moirail is in so much pain, and it hurts his pusher and he brings Mituna's face right to his, pressing their foreheads together, the little troll in his arms doesn't even know where he is, or who he is, or who Kurloz is, Mituna sobs big ugly yellow tears and Kurloz closes his eyes, pushing into Mituna's pan with his voodoos and takes all the pain away from him, going through his little messed up pan and taking out what's breaking it, fixing it to exactly how it was before, taking away all the energy surging through Mituna's pan. He can take it away but it has to go somewhere so he puts it onto himself, taking the pain and the pan breaking energy for his moirail. Mituna calms down, his psionics stopping sparking, looking up at Kurloz right as his voodoos hiss and crackle with the immense stain. He's gritting his teeth and he can taste blood, it's too much, too much pain. He can see Mituna papping him but he can't feel it on his skin. He can see Mituna's mouth moving but he can't hear anything other than ringing _screaming_ in his ears and the static roaring inside his pan. Mituna is beside himself, he's trying to calm Kurloz down, trying to get him to let his voodoos go, lash out with all the energy he just took in and fix the problem, but he can't get him to do it. He sees Kurloz's pupil shrink from normal to thin slits and then his voodoos crack horribly.

 

Kurloz can only see Mituna now, he's not aware he's still on the road or that the group is crowded around them now, he doesn't remember who he is, or where he is, but he does remember Mituna. He knows he's over extended his power, he knows that he needs to let go of the energy he's holding, but he can't. If he lashes out, he'll kill Mituna, he'll kill the only thing he knows _(If he saves himself, he will **kill** his moirail)_. He already knows his answer to the choice he need to make. He already made it. He made it sweeps ago when they started this hopelessly pale romance. He's _always_ know he'd let himself die before he let Mituna get hurt. He holds. He holds onto that energy and doesn't dare let it go, he feels it breaking apart his pan and he makes the worst noises Mituna has ever heard as his pan is broken apart and fried by his voodoos. Mituna holds him, trying so hard to sooth him, nothing is working. Kurloz is lost, his pan is fried and it's obvious in how his movements are jerky and unnatural, and how his pupils have shrunk to the size of a grain of rice. He's whimpering and crying and _sobbing_ in a way Mituna has never seen before, and he's so scared for him. Eventually he's so worked up and in so much pain that his sink red and he snarls with how it hurts. Mituna continues to pap him, even when the others try to pull him away

 

"Mituna he's going to hurt you"

 

"No! He wont-Kurloz please, please, shhh, shh, shoosh, I'm here, it's me, please baby, Kurloz, please-" he cries as he holds close to Kurloz. He knows Kurloz won't hurt him. He _knows_. Kurloz snarls and bares his fangs and his voodoos _hisssssssSSS **SSSSSSSS**_ and get much louder as they snap and crack loud enough for everyone to hear

 

"Mituna seriously, come on!" They try to pull him off, Mituna holds onto Kurloz tighter. Kurloz won't hurt him, he knows better than them. Before anything else can happen Kurloz's voodoos give one last impossibly loud **CRACK** and he screams like he's dying before he passes out, going limp in Mituna's arms. His scream is echoed by Mituna's scream of grief, holding his moirail close, sobbing, absolutely hysterical.

 

( _This is the fucking **worst**._ )

 

\---

 

Mituna hasn't left Kurloz's side yet, and it's been weeks. His moirail is strapped to a medical platform _(they said it was to keep everyone safe if he woke up, but Kurloz isn't dangerous, idiots)_ , he hasn't woken up yet. The doctors aren't sure he ever will. His voodoos were burnt through entirely, he has pan damage, bad pan damage. Mituna is lay next to Kurloz on the platform, running his fingers through his curly black hair, he's so hoping Kurloz wakes up, Kurloz holds his pusher in his hand right now his grip is slipping. These weeks have been surreal, Kurloz was always there, he was a constant presence, a constant strength in Mituna's life, and he's _gone_ -well, he's not gone, but he's definitely far away, even while right in front of him.

 

The weeks turn to months and Kurloz's condition doesn't improve, he's a skeleton lay on the platform,  _unmoving_ , cold, he looks dead. Mituna doesn't know how much longer he can cope with this. He's been going back and fourth from his home to the hospital, watching Kurloz get worse. Kurloz's ancestor gave up already, and Mituna had to beg, really really plead, for his own ancestor to pay for Kurloz to stay in hospital and not just be culled( _he's not cullbait, he's **not**_ ).

 

Mituna is curled into Kurloz's cold body, he's tired, tired of crying and hoping and begging the doctors to do something. He won't give up, Kurloz wouldn't give up on him. Then he feels Kurloz shift and his pusher skips a beat, he sits up, looking at Kurloz's face. all the little muscles are twitching, reactions under the skin making him looks like he's frowning. Mituna's own face lights up, he's ecstatic. He calls the doctors, they seem worried. Kurloz moves a bit more, his eyes crack open, they're still solidly red and he hisses as he regains consciousness. His pupils are still shrunk tiny, he's still so lost but he's awake! He's alive.

 

They next month is spent drugging Kurloz until the pain induced rage starts to fade. Mituna is the only one who can get the panfried highblood to eat, Mituna is the only one who can do a lot of things. Kurloz doesn't understand where he is or what's going on, the damage is so extensive. But he still remembers Mituna. He knows his name, and he knows Mituna is the only thing in the world be cares about, and any other information has been lost. When's he's put back together enough to understand, Mituna shoosh-paps him until he's a puddle again. Even through so much, their paleness for each other isn't dented, only strengthened. As Mituna's hand wander over Kurloz's skin, feeling the bones as they stick out under his flesh, Kurloz purrs, pulling him closer, a hand wrapping around one of Mituna's little horns, making Mituna gasp and completely _crumples_ , it's been _so long_ since Kurloz went away, and now he's _back_ and getting better and Mituna _**sobs**_. Kurloz purrs at him, pulling Mituna into his chest, he remembers all the pale moments, remembers how Mituna likes to be touched, hands on his horns and sides, little kisses on his face and stomach(I _t's perfect._ ). They are so ** _perfectly_ ** pale.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like it? This pale porn good enough for all you quadrant sluts out there? ;;;;))))

**Author's Note:**

> I have some cool plans for this!  
> please comment and let me know if you enjoyed this, it really motivates me to write more)  
> and any constructive criticism is great!


End file.
